Timeline
This page is dedicated to establishing a general overview of historical or important events that take place before and during the three campaigns set in the lands of Ireneus. Ancient History Thousands of Years Ago * The universe, and all of existence was born, under the guidance of the Aitur the Allfather and his wife Izar. * Eirene the Provider created the lands of Ireneus, and all the beings that live on it. One Thousand Five Hundred Years Ago * Procella, the last of the Titans that ruled over the earth was slain by the druid Guinclaff. He dismembered her and scattered her body parts across the lands. * Elves moved from the Feywilds and settled on the Material Plane, encroaching human and dwarven territories. Dark Ages 90 BAL * The humans fought for their independence from their Elven overlords. Start of Elven War. 70 BAL * Eon descended from the heavens and ruled over the lands of Ireneus. He married the Elven princess Maeve, made an army of the Dark Elves. 69 BAL * The humans and elves enter a peace treaty to fight their common enemy: Eon and his army of Dark Elves. * Civil war erupted in the Feywilds. Maeve was crowned the Fey Queen of Air and Darkness and created the Unseelie Court. 64 BAL * Eon, having defeated the dwarven, elven, and human kings, united all of the western lands under his rule. 2 BAL * The Sorrowful March began. Humans, dwarves, and elves united to overthrow Eon. * The March allied themselves with the gith people of the Astral Plane, the gith forged weapons to help in the fight, two of which is the Sword of the Godslayer and the Spear of the Wyrmhunter. 1 AL* * Eon was slain by King Markelus on Mt. Visiga, using the Godslayer sword. * Maeve was burned at the stake after her husband's death. * The dark elves were banished to the Underdark. * Nighith was cast to the Astral Plane with the help of the gith people. Age of Light 295 AL * Soliton, future grandlegate of Ad-Nilem, was born. 327 AL * Soliton was elected Grandlegate of the Mage Republic. His first act was to abolish slavery. 355 AL * The City of Soliton was founded, in honor of Grandlegate Soliton. 456 AL * A young woman named Cybele was believed to be the incarnate of the goddess Eirene. * Cybele started her decades-long journey across Ireneus, preaching the word of Eirene. 552 AL * Cybele ascended to heaven on the Weeping Mountains, and returned to her divine form as Eirene. * Church of the Ascended was founded. 558 AL * The Knights of the Ascended was formed, to protect the pilgrims travelling to the Weeping Mountains. 700 AL * Goliaths sailed out of Almana Island, looking for new settlements. * Amon-Ra was conquered by Rejan the Dragonrider. 704 AL * Soliton secede from the Mage Republic, declared itself as the Free City of Soliton. 709 AL * Fall of Zephyrus. Varinian royal family escaped the wrath of the goliath raiders with the help of the Felwyrs. * The Sword of the Godslayer disappeared. 715 AL * The Zephyreans broke free from the Almanese conquerors. * The Varinian monarchy returned to the throne. * The Zephyreans chased the remaining Almanese inward Windcoast. The Almanese found the City of Ibameran. * The Kingdom of Auhros was born. 810 AL * Start of the first Auhrean-Zephyrean war. 822 AL * The first Auhrean-Zephyrean war ended with the death of King Salich. 956 AL * Start of the second Auhrean-Zephyrean war, which lasted for only two years. 1203 AL * Start of the third Auhrean-Zephyrean war. 1207 AL * The Auhream-Zephyrean war ended with a peace treaty. * Nighith escaped from the Astral Plane. Autumn, 1207 AL * The Godslayer Expedition began. ** Prince Daveth disguised himself as Nicolas Blueriver and joined the expedition. ** Using the Enchanter's Gem, Nighith beguiled dark elves across the continent. He started rebuilding his lair inside Mt. Visiga. ** Adventurers from the Godslayer Expedition defeated Nighith. * The Stormbringers discovered the location of Esoteros. ** Thaldan, keeper of the Esoteros, was assassinated, but the Godslayer Expedition thwarted the theft of the artifact. ** A group of Stormbringer agents was dispatched to steal the Esoteros from the Mage Republic. ** The Stormbringers staged a rebellion in Ad-Nilem as cover for their heist. Category:Timeline